


Homeward

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same. A nice and mushy possibility for Eda's homecoming. Spoilers for "Agony of a Witch"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> A little balm for the soul after that last episode. Soon to be canon-divergent, but needed for now.

In the end, not much changes.

She’s still cursed albeit less so, covens still suck, and Luz still amazes her.

But some things are different too.

She knows why she’s cursed, she knows why the Emperor is after her, and Luz seems downright grown up as she guides her and a sleeping King into the house.

Hooty winds about them with exclamations, but promptly quiets at Luz’s “I’ll explain later Hooty, make sure King gets to his basket will ya?”

Eda raises a tired eyebrow as the demon simply and gently takes King off of Luz’s hands.

“Think you can teach me how to do that?” She smirks, earning a soft but wonderfully familiar laugh from Luz.

“Maybe later. Sleep now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Boots and all she flops into her nest after Luz sets her on its the edge.

“Thanks, kid,” she exhales, already feeling exhaustion creeping in. Curse-mode always stunk afterwards, and she’d been stuck that way for a while.

“Yeah...hey, Eda?”

“Yeah?”

She opens one golden eye to spot Luz fidgeting with her cloak, eyes on her shoes, the grown witch she’d spotted before gone in a blink.

“Can-can I stay here tonight?”

Stay? She’d been living here for weeks, what did- Oh. Oh...

Her memories of the past few days flash back, her rage and regret, and her pride and love, all wrapped around this human kid. Her human kid. Her apprentice.

“Sure, Luz.”

The words barely leave her mouth before the teen is yanking off her shoes, vaulting the nest edge and curling up close, using her cloak as a blanket.

She removes her own boots with a soft laugh, but does offer one of the pillows nearby which Luz quickly grabs and tucks under her head.

“Thanks, Eda.”

Her golden fang glints in the moonlight as she smiles and settles down, leaning over to smooth Luz’s hair and press a kiss to her head.

“Anything for you, kid.”

And if she accepted Luz’s less than subtle attempts to snuggle closer, ending up with Luz’s head tucked under her chin and the rest of the human wrapped up protectively under her arm, then so be it.


End file.
